


Giving Lessons to the Expert

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Iono-sama Fanatics
Genre: F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eto tries to give Iono a few tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Lessons to the Expert

The lessons commence at 10:00 a.m. sharp on the balcony outside the Eastern reading room. Contrary to her own expectations, in her quest to find out what service she can give the queen, Eto finds herself not only the tutor to the impeccably educated Iono, but a tutor in the art of seduction. For the hundredth time since Iono initially made the suggestion, and after all the books she’s read and questions she’s asked many of her fellow _sobame_ , Eto thinks she finally has something to teach. Not that Iono, who has admirers numbering in the hundreds, needs hints for picking up even more women.

“Miss Eto,” Iono says after the initial greetings. She’s dressed for the morning in a plain full skirt and a blazer, both in her signature indigo color. That with a cream colored blouse and sensible shoes, and Iono is practically the portrait of royal dignity.

“Well, first, I suppose you encounter someone that you find attractive.”

“I find you very attractive.” Iono whispers. “Long black hair,”— her tapered fingers stroking a lock of Eto’s hair— “toned body,”— the hand goes down her arm—“clear skin,”—and then back up to cup Eto’s cheek—“and refined features”—to bring Eto in for a warm, lingering kiss. “Lovely.”

Eto shivers when Iono pulls away. The queen is already plenty seductive, if Eto could give her opinion, but the queen gave her this task to do, and so Eto resolves to put her utmost in trying to teach her.

“So, we’ve established that I’ve found someone attractive. What should I do next?” Iono smoothes her skirt down and readjusts her blazer.

Eto thinks back to the books that she’s read on the topic and her own experiences being seduced by Iono. “Then I suppose you introduce yourself.”

“I am Iono Mito Archeline, queen of this country. Please become my _sobame_ , Miss…”

“Eto.” She completes the sentence and then switches into tutor mode. If there’s one thing in Iono’s approach to picking up women that she could improve upon, here it is. “Perhaps save the request to become a _sobame_ for later in the process.”

Iono smiles softly at her. “Very well, Miss Eto. Now that we’ve been acquainted, what’s the next step.”

“I suppose then, you try to establish a rapport with her. You know…try to find out if you’re both interested in getting to know each other.”

“Are you interested in getting to know me better, Miss Eto?” Iono brushes her hand against Eto’s own, and Eto feels the heat rising to her face and sinking between her legs.

She nods, and though it takes all her courage to make the words come out, Eto does finally form them with a weak voice. “Yes, Iono.”

Iono’s fingers intertwine with hers. “Now that mutual interest has been established, my dear Eto, where do we go from here?”

Eto blushes, “Then, I suppose, you ask your target if they’d like to go somewhere scenic or romantic, somewhere private.” Looking around, the view from this particular balcony isn’t at all bad, but if Iono were to use this tactic out in the world where scenery wasn’t 100 yen for a panorama, Iono would need to bring them somewhere private.

“Would you like to go somewhere scenic and romantic?”

“Yes, something like that would work.” For a couple more moments, Eto maintains the farce of this being a mere lesson.

Eto feels the queen’s free hand wrap around her waist in an embrace from behind. “Miss Eto,” Iono whispers, “Would you like to go somewhere scenic and romantic?” Iono places her head on Eto’s shoulders. “Actually here is quite beautiful, don’t you think?”

“Yes...Iono-sama,” Eto looks out on the impeccably tended gardens close to the palace and the forests and mountains beyond that. Just slightly off center is a water fall. And though some of the other sobame are outside, tending the gardens or just enjoying the nice weather, they’re all distant. For this moment, only she belongs to the queen.

“After we have determined a romantic and scenic location, then how do we proceed with the seduction?” Iono’s low voice and words send a full body wave of warmth throughout Eto.

“A kiss…” Eto struggles to find her breath. She’s fully captured by the queen’s seduction. Anything Iono wants to do with her right now would be good. Iono’s lips come down on hers draws it out until Eto responds in kind and becomes aware of every point she and the queen make contact.

“And what happens after the kiss?” Iono’s voice becomes dangerous, and she too must be aware of exactly how this lesson will end. The hand on Eto’s waist untucks the button-up shirt from her trousers, and rests on her hips. The queen’s breasts press against Eto’s back, and her scent fills Eto’s nose.

“Then you complete the seduction.” Please, please complete the seduction, Eto thinks to herself.

“And how does that happen?” Iono might ask that question, but the little kisses on Eto’s neck, and the undoing of her shirt’s buttons leave no doubt that the queen knows exactly how the next part goes.

“However you wish. The one you successfully seduce should be open to your suggestions.”

“I would like to taste every centimeter of your body,” Iono takes Eto’s hands and lifts it to her lips. “Would you be open to that suggestion?”

“Yes…”

Iono-sama wastes no time in getting Eto out of her clothing, and in making sure that Eto realizes—belatedly—that the queen means every centimeter of her body. Beyond the door, she hears Kyas’s voice protesting that the queen has a full schedule, but if Iono hears anything, she lets it go out the other ear, and concentrates fully making sure that Eto thinks only of the queen.

“Miss Eto,” Iono asks after she finishes. Her smile shines with Eto’s own juices, and Eto blushes at how obvious her desire for the queen must have been.

“Yes?”

“How would you grade that seduction?” Iono dabs her mouth with her handkerchief, getting the gleam off.

“A-A plus.” Eto concentrates fully on buttoning her shirt, and fixing the worst of the dishevelment. The queen of course, looks impeccable.

“Miss Eto,” Iono says, “would this be the appropriate time to request that the beautiful woman become my _sobame_?”

Eto blushes. “I think so, yes.”

As they both prepare to leave this private time together behind, Iono gives Eto a relatively chaste kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, tutor. I look forward our next lesson.”

Iono is gone before Eto can stop sputtering long enough to say something.


End file.
